Under The Moonlight
by PastelSiren
Summary: To people fall in love under the stars


Title: Under The Moonlight  
  
(A/N~ O.K, this doesn't really have a point. Just cute fluffy stuff, with   
more practice on my describing techniques. Just one warning, on the part   
where I talk about an angel, that's just like a mood setter type thing.   
It's not supposed to be what's really happening. Well, enjoy and please   
review.)  
  
  
They danced together under the moonlight. A silver glow rested on her ebony   
colored hair that was as dark as the night. Her eyes pierced his soul when   
he gazed into them. They made him remember things he hadn't thought about   
since he was five.  
  
Being near her made him feel safe, and loved. He buried himself in this   
moment. A moment he tried to believe would last forever.   
  
When it happened, it seemed so easy. He couldn't figure out why he'd never   
told her before. How much he loved her. How much he'd wanted her to belong   
to him. His passion for her lit up the fire in his heart, and he wanted so   
much to spread the flame into her own beating vesicle.  
  
Before this dance, he'd called her. Asked her to meet him at the park. Told   
her there was something he'd needed to tell her. Something he's been   
waiting to explain to her for so long.   
  
He watched her glide down the side walk path that led to him. As she s  
tepped into the sand box and kept walking towards him, her foot prints   
left their mark behind her.   
  
He was sitting on the swings with that ever so cool look on his face. It   
was an act. She new he wasn't as cool and as tough as his appearance made   
him out to be. His heart was made of gold. The finest in any nation you   
could possibly visit. This is what drew her to him. Not the fact they were   
alike in style and attitude. Not the fact they hung out in the same place   
with the same crowd, every day since 6th grade. No. It was because there   
was a warm and kind nature to his soul. One he would never admit to having,   
but he didn't have to say anything for you to know. It showed to the world.  
You can't hide a pure heart. You can see it on a persons face. And his face   
gleamed so bright, you felt so unworthy to be in it's presence.  
  
She sat down on the swing next to him and looked over to his body that was   
lightly moving back and forth. His "too cool" expression started to fade,   
and he became serious. So serious it frightened her. She'd never seen this   
look on his face before, and she new them all. Every look. Every   
expression. Even every physical part of his face. She new the way his head   
crinkled when he was deep in thought, or the way his lips tightened   
together when he was irritated or mad. It was all stored away in her   
memory.  
  
He finally looked up at her, and there was no doubt of the annoyed   
expression on her face. She was irritated for having her sneak out of her   
house in the middle of the night, in the freezing cold. Why did it have to   
be cold? He thought. Not tonight. I want this to be perfect. I want her to   
be in a good mood.  
  
"Hey." He said and smiled.  
  
"Look, It's cold, I'm dead tired, and if I get caught, I'm in major   
trouble. What is so important, that you had to tell me this late, when no   
one else is around to hear me scream if you go psycho on me?" She joked.  
  
He looked down a little disappointed in her attitude. He wanted her to be   
happy. It would've been easier. This was it. It was now or never.   
  
She saw the hurt look on his face, and her voice grew soft and more   
concerned. "What is it?"  
  
"What I have to tell you, well, I don't exactly know how you're going to   
react, or what it's going to do to our friendship, but it needs to be said.  
I I"  
  
Her eyes grew big. She new whatever he would say, or wouldn't say then,   
would affect or change everything. She could see it in his eyes.  
  
"I I sound like a rambling idiot."  
  
"Just tell me."  
  
"O.K. Well, You're my best friend. You always have been, and no matter   
what, you always will be, but something in me has changed. My feelings for   
you have changed. And I think I think I'm in love with you."  
  
Her jaw dropped wide open. Never in a million years, would she have ever   
expected him to say this to her. HER! No one had ever felt this way about   
her, and she didn't think any one ever would, until now. But the best part   
was what she'd been even more surprised about. Someone had finally felt   
this way about her, and she'd felt the exact same.  
  
He got up off the swing and started pacing back and forth, droneing on and   
on but she couldn't hear him. All she could handle taking in was the last   
words he'd just said! "I think I'm in love with you."  
  
"She watched him ramble on in his pace. "I know I shouldn't have said that.   
I just wanted to see if we had a chance at all, because I think it's worth   
a chance. Were worth a chance. But I know part of me is stupid for telling   
you this because there's another chance that you'll never speak to me   
again, I mean, I don't even know why your still standing here?"  
  
If ever there was a time he'd completely lost it, this was it. And she'd   
had enough sense in her to see it. She laughed at him quietly, but he'd   
heard her.  
  
"Why are you laughing?" He asked and stopped to try to read the expression  
on her face. She smiled a half smile, and then quickly got up, and before   
he new it, her lips were pressed up against his. Her hands were rested on   
his face, and instantly he returned the kiss.   
  
Visions of colors they'd never seen before flashed in their minds as they   
grew deeper and deeper into the kiss, until it became to much for them and   
they unlocked themselves from each other. His hands were now on her face,   
and her's rested gently on his shoulders. They stared into each other's   
eyes desperately trying to read the other's thoughts. Only seconds later   
did she move her mouth back to his, and searched for the feelings she'd   
felt only moments before. But it didn't take much to look. They instantly   
returned, causing them both to forget where and who they were.   
  
When she pulled away again, they remained in each other's arms. They both   
smiled as they looked down.   
  
"Dance with me." He told her.  
  
"There's no music?"  
  
But he wrapped his arms around her waist anyway, and she gradually accepted   
by wrapping her own around his neck. There, under the midnight sky, two   
stars shined from down on earth, brighter than any other held up in the   
sky.  
  
A new love had been formed, and an angel came down from the heavan's to   
bottle it up, and place it in the dreams of all who felt there was no hope   
left, so they too, could feel a spectacular emotion, that would give them a   
hope, and make them realize, anything was possible.  
  
She moved her hand around his neck, and pulled his head slowly forward till  
their foreheads were touching.   
  
"Promise me something?" She asked.  
  
"Anything."  
  
"Never forget this moment."  
  
Their dancing stopped and he fell silent. She grew worried. Finally, he   
spoke.  
  
"Caitie, I couldn't forget this moment if I was brain washed."  
  
"And I'll remember it forever Jamie. Forever and ever."  
  
  
(A/N~ Sorry if you were expecting a surprise couple or something. Well, I   
have an idea for a sequel if you want one. Just let me know. Hope you   
enjoyed.)   



End file.
